Applications or device applets are now available that operate to provide a wide range of add-on services and features to wireless devices. For example, it is now possible for wireless devices to download and launch device applets to perform value added functions such as shopping, searching, position location, driving navigation, or an array of other functions. Network and application providers generally offer these device applets to device users for additional fees. Thus, the use of device applets may increase the functionality and usability of wireless devices and offers device users features and convenience not originally available on the devices themselves.
Typically, a wireless device interfaces with one or more communication networks using any of a number of radios. For example, the wireless device may include a variety of radios providing communications using Cellular, WiFi, Bluetooth, or other types of radio access technologies. Accordingly, applications executing on the wireless device interface with a radio to establish a communications channel and the channel is used by the applications to communicate with the appropriate network.
Applications may continue to interface with radios on the wireless device to establish communication channels even when the device is in a background mode. With an increasing number of applications installed on a device, the battery power of the device may be unnecessarily consumed from the repeated establishment of network communications while the device is not active. Further, the increasing usage of wireless devices, such as smartphones, data networks may become overloaded by network signaling associated with the setup of communication channels.